cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer
|enemies = |likes = Charlie, Matthew, his friends, going on adventures with Matthew, singing and dancing, sleeping, walnuts, comforting Charlie, running, climbing|dislikes = Bullies, his backstory, violence, being kidnapped, seeing Charlie scared, danger, Jack Cat, villains,|powers = Speed|weapons = Teeth|fate = Helps Charlie defeat Jack Cat and becomes an official member to the Wooten family|inspiration = Rhino (Bolt)}}'Killer '''is the tritagonist in the episode ''Charlie Returns and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a slightly grouchy gerbil who serves as the pet of Matthew and a member of the Wooten Gang. Background Years ago, Killer lived in a pet store with his parents. Sometime during his childhood, his parents were diagnosed with lung cancer and they eventually died from their illness, leaving poor Killer an orphan. Following the death of his parents, Killer had to raise himself but was a complete struggle for him since he was cruelly bullied by the other gerbils. Killer lived in misery until he was adopted by a kind man named Robert Wooten. He met a dog who was orphan and who was adopted by Robert as well named Charlie. He and Charlie became the two beloved pets of a young boy named Matthew. Despite their differences, they worked to become loving pets to their owners. Before the large fire at Wooten Industries, Killer and Charlie were left at the house since pets weren't allowed. Killer and Charlie saw the fire and the explosion. Killer and Charlie though that Matthew and Charles died in the fire as well, so they left the house sad and miserable since they thought their young owners were dead. Personality After losing his parents at a young age and being ostracized because of his fur color, it caused Killer to become rude, negative, selfish and to feel unloved since his parents died after his birth and that none of the gerbils in the pet store loved him. Killer never knew how it was to feel loved because of the only contact that Killer had was his tormentors. When he got adopted by Robert and met Charlie and Matthew, Killer's temper was soothed for a while until his owners presumably died in a fire. Killer's temper and negativity was strengthened as it led him to believe that no one else will love him. Killer still retained his care and affections for Charlie but he was afraid to show them until he and Charlie were alone. Killer is shown to be highly intelligent and it proves to be one of his strengths as he's small. Also, he's shown to be very fast and agile. He's also capable of bitting things open with his sharp buck teeth.After showing his compassion for Charlie when he got scared, Killer became more friendly, trustworthy, selfless and appreciative. Physical appearance Killer is a small, slender and slightly stocky black gerbil with buck teeth and sharp claws. Appearances Charlie Returns In this latest episode, Killer serves as the tritagonist of the episode. He is seen sleeping next to Charlie until he woke him by shaking him thus giving him motion sickness. While Charlie thought that Matthew and Charles were still alive, Killer still assumed that they died from the fire, years ago. He reluctantly tags along with Charlie to find and then reunite himself with Matthew. They stowaway in a box on a truck that was heading for Matthew's house. Killer was hoping that this house was the right one because they've been going to the wrong houses ever since. Killer and Charlie successfully arrived at Matthew's house and Killer clearly impressed that he and Charlie were able to find Matthew. Killer was happy to see Matthew especially when he thought that he and Charles were dead. Killer then learned about all of the achievements that Matthew has done in the past years. That made him surprised and both proud of Matthew. While Charlie was telling Matthew and the others how he and Killer ended up on the streets, Killer was making rude comments which angered Matthew and Zane. Killer was then helping Matthew and the others free Charlie when he was trapped inside an old dishwasher. After getting Charlie out, he was scared half to death because of his claustrophobia. After Matthew and the others placed Charlie in his bed and left, Killer got into Charlie's bed and snuggled up closed to him and told him that everything was going to okay. He then went to sleep with him. The next day, Killer was finishing his hair and Charlie thanked him for his compassion. Killer said you're welcome and he really meant it. Killer and Charlie were then kidnapped by Jackie, Stinky and Jumpy and taken to Jack Cat's lair. When they got to Jack Cat's lair, they were strapped to a machine and his minions used liquid nitrogen to wake Killer and Charlie up and he revealed himself as one of Matthew's greatest arch-nemeses. He revealed his evil plan to Killer and Charlie which was to terminate every dog on Earth and use their life force to program the two robots, so they can take over the world so he can rule it. Jack Cat and his minions then left his lair to finish plotting his plan. Killer then had a change of heart by thanking Charlie for being a great friend since he had none. Killer was then able to get himself and Charlie out of the machine by biting the straps that were holding them together and they were freed from Jack Cat's evil machine. Charlie then destroyed Jack Cat's two robots then they made an escape where they were reunited with Matthew. Jack Cat revealed that a bigger robot that was heading towards the North Pole where he can use it to drain all of the dogs' life force at once. The gang had to stop the truck before it was too late and Charlie was the dog to do it but he didn't want to because of his claustrophobia but Matthew gave Charlie some words of encouragement and Killer had confidence in Charlie. After Charlie defeated Jack Cat and saved the world, Killer congratulated him and that he was proud of him. He was happy that Charlie conquered his fear and that he was able to experience true happiness. He remained at Matthew's house as his pet gerbil and as a member of the Wooten Gang. The Black Lion Killer serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Trivia * In earlier drafts, Killer was supposed to be hamster but by the time the story was made, he was changed from a hamster into a gerbil. * Killer's full name, Killer the Strong came from Charles since he loved Killer very much and wanted to name him after a wrestler. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Rodents Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Servants Category:Reformed characters Category:Royalty